


Not Their First Rodeo

by Tovaras



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Teasing, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovaras/pseuds/Tovaras
Summary: Neither of them is new to the whole "relationship" thing, but they are not exactly the types to going steady.Good thing they both understand one another and their needs.





	Not Their First Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> Still sticking my toe into this fandom and checking out the heat.   
> Hopefully this is an acceptable contribution. :)

Letting himself fall back with a groan of satisfaction, Jesse let his left arm dangle over the edge of the too-small bed while his right was still feebly gripping at Hanzo’s hip.  
Hanzo himself followed suit, landing on top of Jesse with a grunt before letting himself roll off Jesse and onto his back. He inhaled deeply before exhaling again, the sound coming out as a sigh of satisfaction.

“Perfect.”

“You got that right, darlin’,” Jesse drawled, fairly sure he had a stupid as hell grin on his face as his left hand started fumbling for his jeans, trying to find the metal humidor where he kept his cigars. Upon finding it, he grasped it and brought it back up into the bed. He didn’t even watch as he opened it to fish out a cigar, bringing it to his mouth and biting off the tip of it before spitting it to the side.

“Disgusting,” Hanzo commented, watching with his eyes half-closed before reaching over his lover to grab his lighter. He flicked the lid of the zippo open before lighting it, bringing it to Jesse’s cigar so he could light it.

“Thank you kindly,” Jesse murmured as he puffed at the cigar, making sure it lit up before inhaling properly, letting the smoke fill his lungs before blowing it back out through his nose.  
“Mm… Don’t get much better than this…”

Hanzo chuckled and dropped the zippo back into the humidor before draping his arm over Jesse’s chest, letting his fingers caress over the hot, sweaty skin. “I agree, cowboy,” he murmured, his voice low and warm. “I am quite content.”

“Even when I smoke,” Jesse grinned, letting his hand slide up from Hanzo’s waist, caressing the man’s back as it trailed up to his neck before burying it into the silken black hair.

“Even then,” Hanzo murmured, turning his head enough to press a kiss to Jesse’s chest.

It was a rarity for them, being allowed to just take a night off to unwind and enjoy one another, and they always tried to enjoy the time they had to its fullest.  
It wasn’t always the nights ended in sex; sometimes they were content with just holding one another, speaking and just knowing they were together.

There was a time when neither of them had thought it was possible. 

It wasn’t their first rodeo, not by a long shot.  
They had both loved, both yearned. They had both hurt, longed and grieved.  
They were both old and worn from battle, scarred from a rough life. Both starved for affection, but not daring to seek it or believing themselves worthy of it.

Just two fellows, different, yet the same.

There was a mutual attraction that neither of them could deny.  
Jesse and his rugged look, yet boyish charm.  
Hanzo and his pristine appearance and calm demeanor.

There had been a clash in personalities at first. Jesse’s relationship with Genji and knowing what Hanzo had done to him had earned the archer more than a frosty look, but he had never been unkind. 

In turn, Hanzo had behaved with respect, calm, knowing fully well what could happen and accepting what the others agent would do, or not do. He didn’t want to challenge them or step on any toes, but it also made him a bit stand-offish. He didn’t mean to act better than the others, but his walls had been up for years and it was hard to bring them down, especially around Genji.  
It had taken time, a lot of patience, more than one verbal argument that often put Hanzo in his place. He had seen the power of his words, of his actions and he had regretted them, even trying to make amends.

As for Jesse, he had observed the archer, watching as the other man struggled with fitting in and as much as Jesse wanted to hate him, he couldn’t. He knew the pain of regrets, of mistakes.   
Genji had been helpful in clearing up the past, shedding light on the dark memories that the younger Shimada had shared in anger. He had told Jesse of their upbringing, of the pressure that had been put on Hanzo and just how hard the grasp had been on the older Shimada.

It made Jesse feel sorrier for him and as he watched, he felt his heart reach out towards the archer.  
It took even time and even more patience, but they managed to find common ground so the seeds of friendship could be placed. And with more time together, the seeds started to grow and blossom until they found something else within one another.

Something worth caring for, something worth reaching for.

They were too old to start the circles around one another; their lives too insecure to waste even a second of the time they did have, so as soon as they realized that the attraction and emotions were shared, they went for it. They were direct, blunt and willing to give it a shot. What was the worst that could happen after all?

If it was love, they did not know, but they knew that whatever it was, it was theirs. That was all that matter in the end. It was the two of them together, sharing something precious together. Being there for one another, being a shoulder to lean on and offering company, support and devotion back.  
Just two old fools finding common ground and finding something worth living for in the arms of one another.

Inhaling deeply, Jesse took another deep drag from his cigar before letting the smoke escape through his nose.

“You remind me of a dragon when you do that,” Hanzo murmured, inhaling the smoke slowly through his nose. At one point, he had hated the smell of the cigars, but now he loved them. The scent reminded him of Jesse and it brought a strange sense of comfort when he smelled it now.

“Mmm, is that why you’re cuddling up to me when I smoke?” Jesse teased gently, even as Hanzo slapped him over the chest.

“it’s why I tolerate you when you smoke in bed.”

“I am sure there’s a little more to it than that, darlin’,” Jesse grinned, reaching over to the nightstand so he could tap the ashes off his cigar. He didn’t want their bed full of ashes.

“Well, if you wish to refer to it as “little” …” Hanzo murmured, his lips tugged into a sly smile when he heard Jesse’s whine.

“Aww, that’s low, darlin’. Insulting a man’s tool like that.”

“You were the one saying it, not I,” Hanzo teased back, kissing Jesse’s chest tenderly before letting a hand sneak down towards the cowboy’s groin, giving his dick a fond squeeze. “In fact, I am more than satisfied with you and your tool.”

Jesse let out a sound that was a mix between a snort and a moan. “Darlin’, don’t load up the gun unless you plan on shootin’ it.”

“Who says I am not,” Hanzo hummed, lifting his head so he could look at Jesse, his lips tugged into a fond smile. “You know I would never let you be unless I knew you were completely and utterly… discharged.”

Another groan escaped the cowboy as he crushed the tip of the cigar against the bottom of the ash-tray, freeing up his left arm so he could tug his dragon completely on top of him. “Hanzo, you’re gonna be the death of me one day.”

“Today is not going to be that day,” Hanzo mused, smirking as he shifted on top of Jesse so he could get comfortable. “The dragon is not yet sated.”

“Thought you said you were content, darlin’,” Jesse grinned, leaning up to steal himself a deep, sloppy kiss.

“Content, but not yet sated,” Hanzo clarified, earning himself another chuckle from Jesse. Oh, how he loved that deep, rumbling sound.

“I knew it,” Jesse said dramatically, placing one of his arms over his eyes. “You’re only using me for my body. Be still, my aching heart.”

“Shut up, cowboy,” Hanzo murred while leaning in to give Jesse another deep kiss. “And let me use you for my own pleasure.”

“Mm, gonna ride me like a cowboy?” Jesse asked as he tugged Hanzo on top of him, refusing to break the deep kiss, even as they talked. “Make this stallion buck and thrust underneath you?”

“Mm, yippee Ki yay, cowboy,” Hanzo grinned while lazily gyrating his pelvis against Jesse’s, letting their groins rub together.

Jesse laughed and pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s lips while left hand fumbled, then found his discarded Stetson so he could place it onto Hanzo’s head. Hanzo stopped the movement for a moment as Jesse adjusted the Stetson a little.  
“There. Now you look the part. All you have to do now is to properly get into the saddle. You’re in for a bumpy ride.”

“Do your worse, cowman,” Hanzo grinned as he straightened up, using a finger to move his hat a little up so he could see.

It was a sight that Jesse swore he would never grow tire off. So unlike the pristine, perfect man that had come to the base so many months ago. Dressed in a traditional Kyudo Gi, looking like he had just stepped out of an Asian movie (not that Jesse had any right to speak, being dressed as an old-fashioned cowboy most of the time), with his shoulder-length hair was tied up on top of his head with a long, silken ribbon.  
Now the same man was sitting on top of him, the sides of his head shaved, his hair tied up in a more casual style, his ears and the bridge of his nose pierced. 

Gorgeous then and gorgeous now, but Jesse couldn’t help but find this Hanzo more beautiful than the old one. Not because of the way he looked, but the way he acted. This Hanzo was more comfortable with himself, he was free, relaxed and he was on the path of redemption, of forgiveness within himself.

This Hanzo was happy.

“You know I love a challenge,” Jesse drawled as he dragged Hanzo down for a deep, messy kiss, one hand burying itself into Hanzo’s hair, efficiently knocking his own Stetson half-way off Hanzo’s head, while the other draped itself around Hanzo’s waist, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

“I know,” Hanzo replied, nipping firmly at Jesse’s bottom lip. “In fact, I am counting on your love for a good challenge.”

“Darlin’, you know me entirely too well,” Jesse growled as he grabbed at Hanzo’s rear end, giving it a firm squeeze as he flipped them both to their sides for a proper session of “ravaging” his lover.  
The laugh that escaped the man was enough to make his heart beat even faster than the shared heat and desire between them, and in that moment, with so many moments before that one, Jesse knew he was a damn lucky man.

This wasn’t their first rodeo, not by a long shot.  
But it was the last rodeo they ever wanted to have.


End file.
